


Always

by JocelynTorrent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Smidge Of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynTorrent/pseuds/JocelynTorrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the night Briala returned to Celene, the first night they made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Celene dodged left, then swung right with her blade. Briala caught it with her own blade, the sounds of their daggers clashing reminding them both of shattered glass. A smile crossed Briala’s lips. She was skilled in the Game before she left Val Royeaux, but six years was enough to make anyone rusty. Still, Celene took advantage, stepping lithely out of Briala’s attack and lunging forward with her own. Briala blocked the attack, smirking as Celene tried to play her strength to her advantage, attempting to push against Briala’s dagger with her own.

Their faces were close together, and Celene could see once again just how much Briala had changed. She was fourteen when Celene last saw her, barely a young woman with wild curls and big bright eyes. Her curls were tamed now, braided back and smooth, and her face was longer, slender, eyes still large but they’d lost that youthful brightness. Celene didn’t want to think about the night the light in her eyes was lost, and instead moved her gaze down Briala’s nose and studied her freckles before landing on her lips.

She’d kissed them once, when they were both girls, and it was the only kiss she’d shared since. No other could compare, of that Celene knew. And she was willing to go the rest of her life with the memory of Briala to keep her going. She never thought she’d see her again now, beautiful, strong, and proud. Still with that smirk on the edge of her mouth. With a surge of strength, Briala pushed Celene back and off of her and steadied herself. Celene’s eyes widened in surprise before she smiled herself, clearly impressed.

Celene had always been better at dagger work. Briala favored the bow, and was far better than Celene, but it didn’t even the odds in her mind. She liked the arrogant smile of the empress. In fact, she liked everything about Celene. She’d grown a bit taller, and her face lost its youthful roundness, making her features sharp and beautiful. Her eyes were the same, still that strange, translucent shade of blue, still piercing enough to make the elf weak in the knees.

A part of Briala couldn’t believe that she was here, with the empress alone in her bedchambers, sparring with the daggers Celene had gifted her this very evening. She’d written to Celene at Felassan’s goading, never expecting to receive a reply. They shared a kiss once, certainly, and while Briala thought of it often, especially on those nights when she could not find sleep, she had never believed that Celene would wait for her. They were young, emotional, and their world had just been turned upside down. The empress was sure to have moved on, just like Briala wished she could.

But as she looked at Celene now, braced in a defensive position, hair pulled back in a loose braid, silken nightgown hanging precariously off her shoulder, Briala couldn’t be so sure. They’d hugged when she’d come in through the passageway, tightly and for a long time. And when they spoke, it was like no time had passed. If nothing more became of it, Celene would always be her most cherished friend. And Briala could live with that. Briala stepped in again, and this time when Celene diverted her attack it drove Briala’s dagger down her gown, slicing a hole at the thigh.

Briala gasped and dropped the dagger, staring at Celene’s leg and expecting to see blood at any moment. Celene looked down casually at her ripped gown and stuck a finger through it, humming softly. “Oh well,” she said after a moment. “It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.”

Briala frowned and tilted her head to the side. “Often have your nightgown ripped, your majesty?” she teased.

Celene chuckled. “Whatever are you referring to, Bria?” she asked in the same voice she used when they were girls and Celene was trying to get out of trouble.

“I’m merely curious as to how the Empress of Orlais goes about shredding her nightwear, nothing more.”

Celene laughed again, tossing the dagger to the floor as she stepped near and embraced Briala once more. She held her tightly, feeling Briala’s arms come around her and rub her back. Now that Briala was truly here, not an errant dream or idle fantasy, Celene didn’t know what to do. It felt wrong to feel Briala’s touch, yet so right to be in her arms. She knew she had no right to do this, no right to take this affection from Briala. But neither could she bear the thought of seeing her hurt again.

Briala hummed softly, and kissed Celene on the cheek. “I’ve missed you,” she said, giving Celene another squeeze.

“And I you,” Celene breathed before pulling away. She squeezed the tops of Briala’s arms and smiled once more. There was a look in Briala’s eyes that she had seen many times before, mostly from young suitors. And it caused Celene to pull away from her arms and reach for the fallen daggers on the floor. She’d taken advantage of Briala too many times already. She would not do it again. Celene placed the daggers on her desk, and when she turned Briala was before her.

The elf smiled softly, and reached up to touch Celene’s cheek. “Would you think it strange if I commented on how big you’ve gotten?”

“No, so long as I can say the same about you,” Celene smiled.

Briala swallowed, and her hand tensed against Celene’s cheek. “Celene…when you sent me away, that kiss…”

She drifted, and Celene found herself nodding, though she didn’t know what for. It would be easier if Briala rejected her. It seemed unlikely, given the look in those lovely eyes, but it would be better that way. Celene could send her away, or at least keep her at a distance, and Briala could live a wonderful life, achieve all the feats Celene knew she was capable of.

“I’ve thought about that kiss for six years,” Briala said finally. “I know it didn’t happen under the best of circumstances. But, before that night…I had wanted it. And I knew, I think, on some level, that you wanted it, too. But I couldn’t risk it…not as elf. I barely dare to risk it now.” She paused to take a deep breath. “A lot has happened since that night. You’re an empress, I’m a murderer.” Though she said it with a smile, Celene’s eyes still flickered to the floor, and Briala put her other hand on her cheek. “But I finally know what I want, Celene. I want what we had before. You and I working side by side. Only instead of swiping sweets from the kitchen and sneaking out at night, we’re running the empire. Together. I could make a fairly decent spymaster.”

Tears touched Celene’s eyes and as she tried to blink them away, Briala caught them with her thumb, hushing her gently. Briala’s eyes were shining, taking in the light of the room and reflecting them back out to Celene. It was the light she thought Briala lost that night in the reading room. She’d gotten it back, all on her own. Celene knew as well as anyone that memories such as those never truly healed, but just grew to hurt less over time. And it was easier when they could be replaced by better, hopeful memories. It seemed Briala had done just that. And she wanted to make more, with her. Celene had already denied Briala so much. She couldn’t bring herself to do it again, to tear through six years of healing and make her raw again. Even if it was the right thing to do.

So the empress smiled, and placed her hands over Briala’s. “You would make a wonderful spymaster,” she said, voice cracking. I would be honored, Bria, if—

Celene was cut off as Briala stepped forward and kissed her. Her first reaction was to push away, stop this before it started and tell Briala the truth. But then Briala hummed against her mouth, so contently that all Celene could do was close her eyes and lean into the kiss. Briala’s mouth was soft and warm and slow, so unlike the tear stained, quick kiss they had shared before. She didn’t flinch at Celene’s touch but instead pushed against her, lips moving and searching as her hands traveled down Celene’s sides to rest on her hips.

Celene’s face was clear of face paint this time, and smelled faintly of soap. Her lips were smooth and Briala could taste the hints of spiced tea on her tongue. She smiled against Celene, feeling the empress’ hands come to rest on her cheeks. Celene’s unworked hands were feather light against her skin, warm and gentle. Briala felt her heart beat faster as she clutched at Celene’s nightgown and pulled them flush together, gripping the cool silk. Celene wrapped her arms around Briala’s back and trailed her fingers down her spine. She was still small compared to Celene, but the empress could feel the strength beneath her tunic, the muscles that she’d worked hard to perfect. Perfected to kill Lady Mantillon.

Briala felt Celene’s arms tighten urgently around her and their kiss deepened. She moaned softly into Celene’s mouth and gently urged the empress towards the bed. Taking care not to trip over her already discarded boots, Briala leaned back onto the bed and brought Celene with her. The empress rested on Briala, keeping her weight supported on her arms, and continued to kiss her. Briala felt her body warming and responding to Celene’s presence on top of her. Her heart raced and her hips began to roll, shifting to allow Celene to rest between her legs.

Celene felt Briala’s hips against her, felt the warmth rising between them. She ran her hands down Briala’s side and gripped at her thigh and when Briala moaned again into her mouth Celene broke the kiss, turning to her neck instead. It took a bit of experimentation on Celene’s part, but she did manage to find a few spots that made the elf shiver and hiss beneath her, and she smiled into Briala’s neck. Breathless, Celene pulled away and looked down at Briala. The elf’s eyes were half-lidded, chest red and heaving against her own.

“Celene.”

“Yes?”

“I want…” Briala drifted, her hand trailing down Celene’s arm nervously.

“Are you certain, Bria? We don’t have to rush.”

Briala smiled and leaned up to give her a quick kiss. “I’ve wanted this for years; there’s no rushing.” She pushed a fallen strand of Celene’s hair behind her ear. “I’ve wanted _you_ for years.”

Celene exhaled slowly at Briala’s words as her body trembled, and leaned down to kiss her again. Then she sat up and traced the hem of Briala’s tunic with her fingertips. After receiving a nod from Briala, Celene grabbed the hem and pulled it over the elf’s head. Briala wore nothing underneath, and Celene’s breath caught as she looked down at her. Briala had seen Celene nude many times in the past, being her personal handmaiden, but Celene had never had such a luxury. Her skin was dark against the cream colored sheets and golden firelight. Freckles covered every visible inch of her, and Celene forced her eyes to move slowly, following Briala’s neck down to the subtle lines of her collarbone, her chest, her small breasts, and the shadow of an outline of her stomach muscles. She finished at the roll of skin in Briala’s navel and smiled at it.

Briala watched Celene’s eyes nervously, suddenly self-conscious despite her comfort in front of Celene. She hadn’t been naked in front of anyone since she was a child, and a part of her worried that something might be wrong. But Celene’s eyes were intense and hungry as she gazed upon her soon to be lover, and the thought of that made Briala relax just a bit. Celene decided to kiss her navel first. Briala’s stomach tightened beneath her touch and Celene felt hands on her head, gently urging her to continue.

Lips ghosted up Briala’s stomach, tickling slightly, and the elf tried desperately not to writhe under their touch. Celene’s hot breath against her skin made her shiver. Her body hummed with anticipation but she relished in Celene’s slow touch, feeling her desire grow with each wet kiss on her skin. When Celene grabbed below Briala’s ribs, the elf jumped, jerking away from her touch. Celene lifted her hands and looked up at Briala, brow furrowed.

“Sorry,” Briala breathed as she relaxed back onto the bed. “Ticklish.”

Celene smiled and gently touched the spot. “Here?”

“Yes.”

“The other side too?” she touched the other one.

“Yes.”

Celene had half a mind to tickle Briala, but thought better of it, not wanting to ruin the mood. Briala seemed flushed and flustered and Celene kissed up between her breasts. She wanted to touch them, knew that Briala would allow her to, but her nerves compelled her to meet Briala’s eyes, hand hovering over her breast. Briala nodded again and Celene lowered her hand. The skin was soft and warm and as Celene massaged it gently she felt Briala’s nipple hardening underneath her palm. Briala watched her for a moment, amused at Celene’s fascination, and finally chuckled, drawing the empress’ eyes up to hers.

“That doesn’t feel as good as the books imply,” Briala said simply.

“No?” Celene asked, still working her hand. “I was under the same impression.”

“Then again, most of the books I’ve read were written by men.”

Celene sighed. “Mine, too. But…I must admit I enjoy this, even if you don’t.”

Briala chuckled again. “Then by all means, continue.”

“Perhaps…perhaps if I…” Celene dipped her head for a moment, paused, and continued downward.

Briala felt her lips wrap around her nipple. She squeezed it gently, then ran her tongue around it. Briala gasped, her body jerking as the sensation hit her. She gripped tightly to Celene’s head and Celene pulled away, concerned.

“Gentler, maybe?”

Celene nodded and dipped her head again. As she followed Briala’s instruction, Briala felt the sensation ease over her and exhaled slowly. “That’s nice,” she murmured. “But I think it’d be better with…more.”

“Mmm?” Celene asked, her mouth otherwise occupied.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to descri—ahh—ibe!” Briala said as Celene’s hand ran up her thigh and grabbed her rear while circling her nipple again. Pleasure hit her from two different areas, even through her breeches, and Briala laughed softly as Celene pulled away and kissed her again.

“Like that?” Celene asked as she pulled away.

“Yes,” Briala answered, breathless. “Like that.”

“Good to know,” Celene breathed against Briala’s lips. “I want you to tell me everything.”

“Have you not done this before?” Briala asked, softening her question with a quick kiss.

Celene laughed softly, a blush coloring her already reddened cheeks as she shook her head. “Have you?”

“No. I guess we both have a lot to learn.”

Celene nodded and reached up to place her hand against Briala’s cheek. “I’m glad it’s you,” she said softly.

Briala smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’m glad it’s you, too.”

Celene’s eyes flickered to sadness for just a moment before it was blinked away. Briala frowned but before she could dwell too much on it Celene kissed her again. She moved to entertain the other side of Briala’s neck, her free hand roving wherever it could reach. Briala rolled her hips against Celene’s and clung tightly to her back. She knew that she was not reciprocating what Celene was giving, but it was hard to focus when Celene’s breath was hot on her ear. The empress traced her nose along the ridge of Briala’s tapered ear and followed it back down with her tongue. Briala’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, back arching off the bed and into Celene as she groaned loudly. She felt Celene laugh into her ear and shivered again at the feeling, turning her face towards Celene and kissing her. The empress kissed her back, a muffled sound of surprise in her throat at Briala’s sudden ferocity, and felt Briala take her hand.

Strong fingers guided Celene’s hand down her side, over the curve of her hip and into the waistband of Briala’s breeches. Celene stilled on top of Briala, pulled away and met her eyes.

“You’re certain, Bria?” she asked, finger tracing softly beneath the band.

Briala nodded and helped to push Celene’s hand beneath her pants. The empress frowned curiously as her hand swept over the smooth mound of Briala’s pelvis. “It’s smooth?” she asked, her voice rising in surprise.

Briala chuckled, and remembered when she undressed Celene and first noticed the soft blonde curls between her legs. Her mother had been there to answer that particular biological question for her. Celene, however, had no reason to suspect they were any different.

“Elves don’t do that,” she said with a smile. “Puberty hair. Just like our men don’t grow beards.

Celene’s eyes widened in amusement, and she grabbed Briala’s arm and lifted it, noting that indeed her underarms were bare. Then she sighed, feigning disappointment as she lowered Briala’s arm. “I never thought myself to be a particularly hairy woman. But now I must admit I’m feeling a bit self-conscious about it.”

Briala laughed and leaned up to kiss Celene. “You’re beautiful, Celene.”

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Briala.”

“I wasn’t aware this was a competition.”

“Not when there’s such a clear winner.”

Briala opened her mouth to protest but gasped instead as Celene’s hand dipped lower, fingers running through her wetness. Celene smiled, eager that she’d spurred such a response from the elf, and gently moved upward. It took a few moments of searching, but when she found what she was looking for, she moved in slow circles, because that was what she herself liked. Briala was no stranger to her own pleasure. She’d done it on many a cold nights in the woods with Felassan, and thought of Celene when she did so. But not even her fantasies could compare to the difference the touch of another made, especially when it was the woman of her dreams. Briala let out a soft moan and began to rock slowly against Celene’s hand. Celene could feel her swiveling her hips, trying to get something out of Celene’s hand, and she bent down to kiss Briala softly.

“Tell me what you want,” she said, moving her hips in accordance with Briala’s.

It took quite a bit of instruction and a few laughs before Celene and Briala finally figured out what worked. But eventually, the elf’s eyes were closed, hips rocking furiously into Celene’s hand. She moaned softly and gripped tightly to Celene’s back. Her body was on fire, moving of its own accord to seek the pleasure Celene’s hand brought her. She loved listening to Celene’s hot, heavy breaths that told her she was just as aroused from the experience. Occasionally, Celene would lean down and nibble on her ear again, which caused the elf to cry out loud every time she did it.

Celene’s silken nightgown, which had felt so wonderful to Briala earlier, became a nuisance. It caused Briala’s hands to slide off of Celene’s warm skin and restricted the touch between the two of them. Briala wanted somehow to be closer to Celene, even though she was certain it was impossible. But still, chest to chest, entwined in the most intimate of moments, Briala wanted more. And she could tell by Celene’s half-lidded eyes, the way her tongue plunged deeply into her mouth, that Celene wanted more as well.

Briala’s fingers crawled along Celene’s back, rolling the silken material up. When she reached the hem, Briala pulled and Celene stopped for just a moment to allow the gown to slide over her head and arms. Immediately, Celene pushed herself back against Briala, and the feel of her warm, soft skin, made the elf moan again. She didn’t get a chance to get a good look at Celene’s matured body, but all that mattered now was the feel of her. She could feel Celene’s nipples pressed against her own, the muscles of her back engaged as she pressed herself against Briala, and the slight dip of her spine. Briala leaned up and kissed Celene’s smooth shoulder, traveling up towards her neck. Celene hissed and lowered herself to give Briala more access.

“Please…don’t leave a mark,” the empress pleaded into Briala’s ear.

Briala understood. A love mark was not something Celene should have to explain in the morning. So she kissed lightly up and down and ran her tongue down the length of Celene’s throat. She didn’t know if Celene actually enjoyed this or not, but she was enjoying the taste of the empress and continued even as the pressure inside of her body began to build.

Celene felt Briala’s fingers tightening against her back, felt the erratic movement of her hips and forced her hand to remain steady. She turned her head and found Briala’s mouth, kissing her as Briala moaned for her not to stop. The sensation hit her quickly, rushing over her body and clouding her mind with pleasure. Briala let out a soft cry, arched her back, and stilled her hips against Celene as her body shook with her orgasm. Celene held her tightly and continued to move her hand slowly, carrying Briala through it until the elf jerked away and relaxed back onto the bed.

For years Celene had fantasized of this moment. Of loving Briala, being loved by her in return, and being able to show it through touch. She’d read several books on the matter, and knew that words could not compare to the real thing. And indeed, she’d been right. Because nothing could adequately describe the feel of Briala against her, the sound of her voice, filled with lust as it cried out her name. It couldn’t describe the rhythm they made love to, that made everything fit together so perfectly. It had been awkward, certainly, and there was still much to learn. But for the moment, Briala was happy, and that was all Celene had ever wanted. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss Briala slowly, feeling her lips move lazily against her own in a tender kiss. Celene gently pulled her hand away and ran it along the bedsheets before sliding it up Briala’s side.

“You are amazing, Bria,” she cooed between kisses. “So beautiful and vibrant and…Maker, I loved doing that to you. All I ever wanted was to make you happy.”

Briala hummed happily against her lips and held Celene tightly to her, still recovering from her orgasm. Every touch was sensitive, hyper aware, and she loved the near intensity of it. She loved the smell of Celene, the gentle scents of her bath that lingered on her skin, the sweat and arousal intertwined into something only they could create together. Celene had been patient and giving and tender and everything Briala had imagined, and still her imagination did not compare.

When finally she was lucid enough to clear her thoughts, Briala sighed and pulled back to look at the empress. Her eyes were shining, somehow brighter than before, and she seemed to glow, even though she had not yet received pleasure herself. Briala smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss, finally responding to what Celene had said minutes ago.

“I want you to feel what I felt,” she said quietly, pushing Celene onto her back and nestling herself between Celene’s legs. “I want to make you happy, too, more than anything.”

Celene smiled but shook her head, reaching out to cup Briala’s cheek. “You already have, Bria.”

Briala rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Celene again. Their kisses were softer now, more experienced but no less voracious, and Briala loved the feel of her tongue against Celene’s, delving deeper and craving more as she always did. They never seemed to be close enough, and Briala wondered if that was what love was, being as near as possible to someone and still desiring more. It certainly felt like it. And she was certain that she loved Celene and had loved her since she was ten years old. But now she could show it; hold Celene close to her and make her feel life’s greatest pleasure.

Tearing herself away from Celene’s mouth, Briala moved down to the empress’ neck, kissing and licking against spots that seemed to elicit a response from last time. She knew that Celene was already excited for her. She could feel it every time her thigh brushed up between Celene’s legs. But she wanted all of her lover, to experience every inch of her skin and find out what made her moan and hiss and call Briala’s name.

Celene pushed herself against Briala’s thigh. The feeling was muted, but better than nothing, and eased the throb between her legs that had been there since their first kiss. Briala moved slowly, and though Celene was excited, she allowed the elf her time to explore, just as Celene herself had done with the elf. Briala kissed her way down Celene’s chest, and rested her hand over Celene’s much larger breast. She couldn’t fit the entirety of it into her palm, and somehow that made it all the more exciting as she felt Celene’s nipple pushing against her touch.

“I see what you mean about this,” Briala laughed as she massaged Celene’s breast. “I quite like it.”

“And I don’t feel much, as you said,” Celene returned with a smile.

“Well, I’d better try your maneuver,” Briala teased, running her tongue around Celene’s nipple.

The empress arched into her back and laughed softly as she gripped onto Briala’s hips. “I think I like it a little harder,” she said after a moment.

Briala acquiesced pinched Celene’s nipple between her teeth before swirling her tongue roughly around it. Celene cried out softly and pushed Briala’s head further into her breast and Briala smiled against her skin. “The empress likes it rough, does she?”

“Rougher than you, in any case,” Celene managed between moans as Briala entertained her chest once more.

“I have to say I like it,” Briala said as she kissed her way down Celene’s abdomen. Before she’d left, Celene’s body had been quite muscular, strong from rigorous bard training, and there was a definition to her stomach that outlined the muscles. Now, it was clear Celene did not train near as rigorously as she had before, as her abdomen was flat, but lacked the muscle definition. Briala wondered if Celene had any time for herself anymore, other than when she slept, to work on her dagger skill. Given the little spar they’d had earlier, Celene did seem a bit rusty. But it did nothing to diminish her beauty. Briala gazed upon the soft, white, unblemished skin of her lover and ran her hand over it. It was just as she remembered from when they were girls. Perfect, untouched, and for her eyes only.

She kissed Celene’s stomach, finding a few ticklish spots of her own, and worked her way down to the foreign hairs she remembered fixating on as a girl. Briala kissed them, noting that they felt more like a beard than scalp hair, and smiled as Celene laughed. She moved downward, rubbing Celene’s thighs softly with her fingertips, and smiled at the empress. Celene returned it and Briala pressed her mouth against her in a gentle kiss. Celene gasped at the contact and threw her head back against the pillows.

“Tell me what you want,” Briala said with a smile, before dipping her tongue inside and bringing it upward.

Celene groaned at the contact. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before and better than she could have imagined. Briala’s tongue moved against her in long strides, and she moaned as she adjusted her hips to figure out what was best for her. Like with Briala, it took a bit of instruction to figure out what worked. But eventually Briala was smiling against Celene as her tongue worked between the empress’ shuddering thighs. Briala loved Celene’s soft thrusts against her, the feel of her hands gripping against her scalp, Celene’s soft moans that she tried to keep quiet. And there was a thrill in knowing that she was the only one who could do this to Celene. The only one she trusted to touch her and see her in this way. The thought made Briala give a soft moan against Celene and she felt Celene tremble at the sensation.

Celene’s legs were strong from horseback riding, and Briala loved the way they squeezed against her from the pleasure Briala gave. Briala moved slowly, but strongly against Celene, increasing the pressure when she felt Celene’s thrusts coming faster. Her hips began to move on their own. And though Briala could not blame her, having just done the same, she did bring one arm over Celene’s hips, slowing them as much as she could.

Pleas fell from Celene’s parted mouth. She called almost blindly out for more, faster, just like that, and sighed Briala’s name in a voice so overcome that it sent a pulse of pleasure down the elf’s spine. Celene’s moans were shorter now, sharper as the pressure inside of her built up and then released all at once. She let out a shuddering breath, hand gripping tightly to Briala’s scalp and shot forward as the sensation struck her body and ebbed out to the tips of her fingers and toes. Briala didn’t stop until she felt Celene’s grip loosen, then she pulled her mouth away with a smile.

Celene watched with half lidded eyes as Briala licked her lips before sliding her mouth along Celene’s inner thigh. The sight was enough to send another sensation through her, and she pulled on Briala’s head, bringing her to rest on her chest. Briala gently rested her full weight on Celene, who gave a nod as her arms came around her. They kissed slowly, Celene tasting herself in Briala’s mouth and wondering how Briala tasted. She wanted to find out. Soon.

Fingers tightened around Briala’s back as Celene rolled them both onto their sides. She kept her arms around Briala, and brought one leg over her waist, pulling them flush together. Briala smiled against Celene’s shoulder and kissed up and down it as her fingertips traced designs into Celene’s back.

“I love you, Celene,” she said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Celene lifted her head and Briala nodded at the question in her eyes. “I’ve loved you since I was twelve years old. I don’t think anything’s going to change that.”

Celene knew of one thing that could change that, but she forced it to the back of her mind. She’d already committed to this mistake, and it would be even worse now to spoil another good memory of Briala’s right when she’d taken so much from her. So she smiled instead, and let Briala think the tears in her eyes were from happiness.

“I love you, too. I always have.”

They kissed sweetly, and it was no less intense than the others they shared. When Briala pulled away, she lifted her eyebrows at Celene with a cheeky grin.

“Ready to go again?”

Celene smiled back and Briala felt her hand traveling slowly down her side. “You know what I want to do?” Celene asked, her voice low and seductive.

“What?” Briala asked, shivering at Celene’s touch.

The empress licked her lips and slid her hand over Briala’s torso. As she leaned forward run her tongue across Briala’s lip, she squeezed the spot beneath Briala’s rib. The elf squealed and kicked away from her, laughing as Celene continued her assault. In response, Briala reached for the spots of her own she’d discovered, making Celene jerk and twitch as she tried to keep her composure. Laughing, Briala finally managed to pin Celene on the bed, straddling her hips to keep her from kicking. The empress was breathless from their fight, red faced and smiling.

Briala shook her head softly and ran her finger down Celene’s cheek. _“Beautiful.”_

Celene grinned shyly and kissed Briala’s finger as it traced over her lips. Then her eyes darkened, and that low voice that Briala was rapidly growing to love returned. “Ready to go again?” Celene repeated.

Briala leaned down and kissed her quickly. “Always,” she said against her lips as her hand found its way between her legs.


End file.
